091716 - Relating to the Expert
GT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃn't know whether to feel ʃhocked or reʃigned to the ocean of clvtter before him. Yov're a ʃPACE player, man, yov're ʃvppoʃed to have ʃome ʃenʃe of ORGANIZATION. He ʃettleʃ for jvʃt ʃort of ʃtaring wordleʃʃly at the meʃʃ and ʃilently floating vpwardʃ vntil he'ʃ no longer mired in it.~ TT: Heliux stares at Ryspor from his beanbag seat, grinning and sinking lower as ryspor floats up to avoid the mess. That's... probably not a good thing. He's probably being judged. "I... I know where everything is, and you're safe to walk around. That counts as being organized, kinda." Yeah, Heliux himself is not buying what he's saying. GT: That does not in any way count as being organized, and Heliux damn well knows it. Ryspor arches a single, skeptical eyebrow in his direction. "Rather an interesting method of going about it, then." His tone is more amused than judgemental, so that's something at least. TT: "Yeah, uh..." He gets up from his seat, and rushes over to the table that has actual chairs. He picks up the mess of papers+laptop there, pausing for a moment before putting them in his sylladex. Throwing papers or teleporting them away.... nah, that's probably a bad impluse. He gestures to the empty chairs. "Okay! That's clean, so no need to just float around!" GT: ... GT: ...no. You've gone and activated his decluttering impulse now. There's no escaping it. GT: Ryspor surveys the maelstrom around him, takes a deep breath, and begins FURIOUSLY TIDYING. GT: He may be at this a while. TT: Oooh.... dangit. Heliux sighs, not having the heart to explain that it's just gonna re-mess itself later. He starts to help organize his room, though likely at a considerably slower pace than ryspor. This, uh... this broken thing can go on this shelf, these papers can be a stack over here... TT: "... I just had an idea." TT: "What if we make the junk smaller, and then put it all in a box? Is that a thing that can be done?" GT: No, stop, you're doing it WRONG. Ryspor begins to undo Heliux's contributions as subtly as he can. There are CATEGORIES, he has a SYSTEM going here. GT: "That...could work, yes. What say you have a go at shrinking some of it yourself?" GT: He gives a very brittle sort of smile that suggests you may not have a choice in the matter. TT: Ryspor PLEASE. Heliux holds his hands up, looking exhasperated but not upset. "I'll get to it, I'll get to it... just calm down." He starts shrinking some objects one by one and picking them up to later place in a box. One by one because.... yeah not gonna try a whole group of things nope. GT: RYSPOR HAS A S Y S T E M, HELIUX. GT: This is good. This is better. Ryspor begins sorting objects into basic categories - Keep, Destroy, Repurpose, and Age Until Ripe. GT: "You've got quite a good handle on resizing," he says appreciatively as he watches Heliux work. "Oh, speaking of - how did it go during the Scratch? Did you end up managing to create a stable portal?" TT: EVENTUALLY, most of the junk is smaller, and in ONE pile. Heliux gets four boxes for the different catagories, not looking pleased that he has to throw away some stuff... but, what can you do? TT: He frowns upon hearing Ryspor ask what happened during the scratch, and it takes him a bit to respond. TT: "Uh... yeah. Yeah I made a portal. 'Wasn't very useful, but I managed to make one working portal." He takes out the Portal-Pal from his sylladex, waving it around for a moment before putting it back. GT: Whoa whoa whoa, you ain't getting away with a one-moment flash. Ryspor stops tidying for a moment, interest piqued. "Oh? Hang on, what did you have there? Bring it back out, let me see." TT: Heliux looks sheepish as he brings the Portal-Pal back out and offers it to Ryspor. "It's basically Grubs-First-Portals, I know. But libby gave it to me and it's useful." TT: The Portal-Pal is... effectively a black Etcha-Sketh, with the space symbol on the back. If Ryspor tried to use it, he'd (probably) get a birds-eye map of the Archives. Maybe. GT: Ryspor straight-up SQUEALS in delight as he takes it, stars in his eyes. "Oh goodness, it's been so LONG since I've seen this!" He giggles in excitement and nostalgia. "I used this exact device back when *I* was starting out as a Space player! Oh, it's LOVELY to see Libby's still using the old thing..." GT: He's probably more excited about this than he needs to be, but... TT: Heliux watches for a moment, then GRINS excitedly as well. He starts talking fairly fast paced, completely nerding out over the portal pal. "I KNOW it's so cool and okay I know it's a thing for players just starting out but it's SO HANDY it got me to where lorrea was and okay that didn't work out but IT GOT ME OFF OF DERSE AS WELL and I love this thing so much why can't there be more items like th TT: is but for all parts of space?!?" Yep. Nerding out. GT: Ryspor is over the moon that Heliux likes the Portal Pal as much as he does. He feels a surge of KINSHIP towards his little protege. GT: He beams as wide as he possibly can (accidentally showing off his seadweller fangs in the process). "It's EMINENTLY useful, isn't it??? I couldn't count how many times it came in handy for me during my session!" TT: Seadweller fangs... eh that's something, but its considerably less important than talking about the portal pal. "IT IS! I love it so much," he says, calming down enough to actually start to make sense. "I hope Libby is not expecting this thing back any time soon. I know I gotta grow out of it, but even then I don't want to give this up." GT: "Just don't give it back to her," he says, grinning conspiratorially. "She never asked for MINE back." TT: He nods in agreement, looking quite serious about it. "Good plan, good plan. Unless she asks for it back, which... I don't know why she would, then I'm keeping it--" he pauses. "... I wonder if I can make more with alchemy." TT: He starts counting something off on his fingers as he thinks. "Like... What would happen if I made more, and then combined them with stuff?" GT: "I'm...unsure as to why you would need more than one, but..." GT: Ryspor claps his hands together admiringly. "Oh, that's an EXCELLENT idea!" His student is so SMART, gosh. He might not even need to TELL him how to...well. That's for later. TT: Heliux is pretty outwardly happy to have positive attention about this, especially since all other times space got involved.... yeaaaah. "I have no idea where the alchemiter is in the archives, but I gotta try combining it with--" He searches in one of the boxes for a moment, before giving up. "I don't know! Anything! It's on my to-do list, yes." TT: He looks satisfied, then snickers for a moment and rolls his eyes. "With any luck, I can make a teleporation-pal. 'That's the one I really need." GT: Ryspor tilts his head. "I thought you said teleportation was one of your strengths?" TT: As Heliux chuckles in response to Ryspor, one of his arms reaches up to grab the opposite shoulder. "Yes, but.... No. Nah. For myself? Sure. For other things? Not so much. Not lately." Heliux knows to the degree in which he fucked up recently, and is trying to brush it aside with a smile. It's fine. GT: "Lately?" Ryspor frowns, concerned at Heliux's forced cheer. "What do you mean? What happened?" TT: "After I was revived, I decided to go help out the Mother Grub team, there was a big plant attacking and..." He's bracing himself to be yelled at. "Yknow Serios' arm? How it had to be replaced by something paper...? Uh," He looks so guilty with that smile on. He's a fuckup of a student. GT: ...oh. Ryspor understands, now. He sits down on Heliux's bed, patting the area beside him. TT: Heliux slinks over to the empty space, and takes a seat. He's silent for a breif moment, looking down at the ground. ".... Yeah." GT: "...did I ever tell you of the time I nearly teleported myself into a wall?" Ryspor says after a moment. TT: Well, he wasn't expecting that question. 'How did you manage that?' or 'So is serios trying to kill you now?' was more in line to what he was preparing for. Not... this. "Uh.... no, what. What?" TT: He looks confused. "I think I heard you wrong, can you repeat that?" GT: He chuckles. "Once, during my session, I narrowly avoided teleporting myself into a wall." TT: Heliux looks like he doesn't buy it at first, but nods in understanding after a moment. It is certianly possible to do that, yup. "How? Why?" GT: "In my defense, I didn't have an abundance of time to carefully consider where I was going to end up, but..." He blushes a little. "It would seem that perhaps blindly teleporting on a Land whose geography you are highly unfamiliar with is perhaps...not the best idea." GT: "I only realized my mistake as I was arriving and abruptly noticed that the area around me was becoming uncomfortably solid..." GT: He giggles. "I ended up having to hastily change direction at the last possible moment - and ended up swimming in a castle moat, hopelessly stranded from the rest of my party." GT: "Of course, the worst moment of the entire affair was the unfortunate side effect of having a sylladex based around soaking things with liquids." He grins wryly. "I barely managed to grab...goodness, I think it must have been a package of coffee beans, a trident, and...not much else that I can recall." TT: He flinches, but does seem to relax a bit upon hearing this story. "Wow... Hah. I was warned not to teleport down to the core of Aaisha's land, because that sort of thing would happen. The terrifying solid-surroundings thing, not the water thing." TT: He smiles. "Though, uh.... a seadweller with a sylladex based around soaking things in water?" He seems amused at the image. GT: He blushes harder, crossing his arms defensively. "My hive was on land, I'll have you know. I wasn't even aware it would be AFFECTED by something like that." TT: He laughs at Ryspors reaction. "I see, I see. Don't get me wrong, sylladexs are absolute bullshit." He's still grinning because... how did ryspor not even know until that moment? "Were you just one of those seadwellers who rarely went swimming, or something?" TT: "... Assuming that is a thing. It probably is. I didn't know many seadwellers back home." He states, now looking unsure. GT: "It was really a matter of necessity than anything else, actually. My lusus was an Alternian sphinx, you see." He grins. "They're, ah, not exactly known for their aquatic abilities." GT: "I had to build my hive on land in order for the two of us to live together." TT: "Aaaah.... I get you now, okay." He nods. Seadwellers get such cool Lusii. "My lusus was tiny enough to be carried around, hive location never became an issue... but yeah, yeah that all makes sense." He's enjoying story time with Ryspor, it seems. Even if it no longer has anything to do with space. GT: "Oh, what sort of lusus did you have?" Ryspor looks interested. He enjoys talking about inane things too - especially things like this. Things before the game. When he was just...Ryspor. TT: He shrug. "A ratbit. It was basically a squeak-vermin with details of a rabbit..." he slows down for a second, thinking. "Well, I guess I can't say 'was.' Is? Kinda? My lusus was prototyped with a troll when we entered, and now things are weird. 'Ratcenia-Sprite,' wherever she is." GT: Ryspor blinks, confused. "A troll? How, exactly..." His brow furrows. "Did you...know her, previously...?" TT: "Before I entered, Aaisha told me to wait until this one troll showed up. Her name was 'Acenia," and really I didn't have the time to ask questions. But no," he shakes his head. "No I didn't know her before this." TT: "My lusus was the thing that went into the sprite first, and then she did." He rests a hand on the back of his neck. "That made some of the underlings really weird, but that's beside the point." GT: "..." Ryspor winces as something comes back to him. "It's...there are worse things to prototype, believe you me." TT: He stares at ryspor, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh.... you should have seen Nyarlas sprite, um. Why do you say that?" GT: "...during my entry, I may have, ah." He cannot make eye contact. "I...may have prototyped the collected works of the Troll Marquis de Sade." TT: "What." Heliux quite clearly doesn't know who Troll Marquis de Sade is. Assuming it's some book series, he says, "Ah... I can imagine that prototyping an entire book set would cause issues? I guess?" GT: "It's...more the content OF said books, really..." Ryspor is steadily turning a dark, dark purple. TT: ... It takes a bit for Heliux to realize, and when he does he turns a bit yellow himself and starts cracking up. "PFFFHAHAHAH YOU, YOU PROTOTYPED PORN??" Here's to hoping no one in the nearby area heard that. Heliux is still laughing, covering his face with his hands. GT: "IT'S - SEE HERE, IT'S A CLASSIC WORK OF LITERATURE THAT *HAPPENS* TO INVOLVE GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF PAILING." Ryspor is gone. There is only a troll-shaped grape where he once was. "I WASN'T THINKING, I SIMPLY TOSSED IN THE FIRST BOOK I FOUND." TT: "OH, OH IT 'JUST SO HAPPENS TO,' HUH? HOW MANY BOOKS DID YOU /HAVE/ LIKE THAT?" Heliux is dying again. Dying from laughter, he's having trouble catching his breath. "I'M SURE THOSE PAILING-SCENES WERE SUPER CLASSY. AND--" he suddently stops. TT: "The underlings. The impS, SNRK--" he quickly covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He's tearing up a little though. GT: "IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING," he says helplessly. "IT'S - LOOK, I WAS *CURIOUS*, I'D HEARD TROLLS SPEAKING OF IT, I WANTED TO SEE FOR MYSELF..." GT: "I never even went beyond the first five PAGES," he moans. Why have you condemned him to such suffering. HOW CAN HE MAINTAIN HIS DIGNITY NOW, HELIUX. TT: He takes a moment to stop laughing, but still has a shit-eating grin. Even porn for seadwellers is high class. Fucking. Amazing. "Oh you were curious about it, were you?" He says, not expecting an answer. He /had/ to be a jerk and get that joke in, he HAD to. TT: "But okay! I'm dropping it! Moving on," he says. 'Best not taunt ryspor TOO much, else the tables be turned. Heliux can't judge TOO much, after all. GT: "YES," Ryspor says, a little too quickly. Please, god, let them move on from this subject and never ever talk about it again ever. GT: EVER. TT: Heliux makes a mental note to never forget this moment, and grins. Learning about Ryspors past is fun. GT: Ryspor chuckles. "It certainly does. If experience is any judge, you'll come to know these lands quite well before your 3 sweeps is up." TT: "If we don't annoy each other to death first, that is." He nods in agreement. "... That reminds me. I gotta start a stupid gamble." TT: " 'How long into this trip will it take for heliux to be clocked out by serios or lorcan.' " TT: "I, personally, would bet less than one sweep. " GT: Ryspor snorts. "Well, that's an interesting bet. What prompts you to make it, exactly? Past experience?" TT: "Serios' arm prompts me, and so does... Lorcans entire original self." He just looks so jaded at this. "I'm only half kidding. Make your bets." GT: Ryspor pauses for a moment, then sighs. "I truly doubt that your comrades will come to blows with you over this." He pauses. "Although - well, I suppose if one has that sort of temperament, then..." He shudders. "I'd rather not have to deal with that sort of situation again, though, so let us hope that your teammates are all sensible enough." TT: "Oh nonono, I'm exageratting here. The most I'm thinking is a knockout, but not much else. The 'empress did say I'm not to be killed." He murmers 'not that she's here anymore though' quietly to the side. "And I can take a punch or two. Though..." He frowns, eyeing Ryspor cautiously. "Did something like that happen in your session, Ryspor?" GT: "Something like what?" He blinks, confused. TT: " 'I'd rather not have to deal with that sort of situation /again,/" he mimics. TT: "Aside from a close friend of mine and.... well, and weird mind-control stuff, I didn't think player-versus-player was too common. Did something happen that I'm not aware about?" GT: "Yes, I heard you. I'm asking to what, specifically, are you referring. There are a good deal of 'situations' that could be defined in your preceding statement." TT: "Like.... fights to the death? Attempted murder of teammates?" He's fishing for a story here, it seems. TT: Obviously. Because story time with Ryspor is the best. TT: (At least, better than actual space training.) GT: Ryspor hesitates, slightly unbalanced. "It's - you all seem to get along quite well, Heliux, I'm certain it's nothing you need to be concerned about." He waves a hand dismissively, attempting to put the matter to rest. TT: Heliux ain't having it. He crosses his arms, leaning back slightly. Ryspor, this yellow blood is judging you so harshly right now. "Ryspor. You don't get to play that card." TT: "I saw the seadweller fight you and serios got into, okay. Your history may be pretty important. So, spill." GT: Ryspor crosses his arms. "By Alternian law, I can play whatever card I please, unless I'm very much mistaken." He grins smugly. "Without the presence of a tyrian on board, I'm unchallenged in rank except by one other." TT: Oh goshdangit. Heliux deflates, having to say goodbye to whatever pride he somehow aquired by talking back to a seadweller. "Fuck. Yeah, yeah you can always play that card as well. And I'm not about to maybe start another seadweller fight over this, so...." He uncrosses his arms, annoyed in his defeat. GT: Ryspor looks at him, feeling somewhat guilty now. He sighs after a moment, defeated himself. "...Alternia's long gone. What do we care of the hemospectrum?" He sits down heavily on the bed with a FWOOSH of sheets and mattress. TT: Well, Heliux wasn't expecting that reaction. Shit. Uh. He glances around for a moment, getting up from his spot breifly to retreive something. After a moment, he returns, a book in hand. TT: "I'm not about to be defending the hemospectrum, because... speaking as a yellowblood, it sucks. And I cannot imagine a 'me' that isn't fucked over by that system somewhat." He takes a breath, offering the book over to Ryspor. "But. Sometimes we just gotta not think about it." GT: Ryspor takes it and opens it to the title page, reading it with some confusion. TT: Book on Alternian Adventurers. The book details different trolls of many different castes, traveling and discovering places on alternia. There's more mention of highblood accomplishments, but... hey what can you do? TT: "Eribus gave me that at the ball we had a while back. 'Kinda one of my favorite gifts. If I think about it too much, I can ruin it." TT: "Like, I bet this book mixed up the castes. Or they all died during their adventures. Or something." GT: Ryspor flips through some of the pages, scanning the contents. "It could be the case, certainly; there is always a tendency towards revisionism to be on the watch for in these sorts of stories." The contents are vaguely familiar, but at the same time different from the accounts he remembers from his Alternia. To be expected, of course, but... TT: "My point is...." He holds onto the 's' for a bit, thinking on his feet. "My point is that Alternia is gone, but trolls aren't. So, that means there's just more to discover. Maybe. And no one else to take the credit." TT: He pauses for a moment. ".... I gotta repeat that to Eribus. That's too inspirational for me to handle properly. What the fuck." Heliux brings a hand up to his forehead, confused with himself. TT: He shakes his head. "No.... no, I just felt like that was very not-me. For a moment." He takes a breath to respond, pauses, and shakes his head yet again. "Yeah I have no idea where that came from. I'm leaving the motivation job to Eribus." GT: Ryspor pauses, frowning. "I was only joking. It WAS an admirable sentiment, Heliux." TT: "And I'm only half joking. Self-deprecation humor is my thing, just like how lorrea is the badass and limekid is the... every-jokes person." He smirks a bit at Ryspor. "Regardless, you feeling a bit better?" GT: Ryspor pauses, then sighs, smiling faintly. "Perhaps just a bit, yes. I appreciate your concern." He sits up a little. "But I do mean what I said earlier. Alternians may still live on, but Alternia does not. The hemospectrum cannot very well exist without a system to enforce it, can it?" He shrugs. "I suppose I...simply don't see the point in lording it over others, really." TT: He sighs as well, grabbing one of his wrists as he thinks, staring off into... nothing. "Kinda. Again, the hemospectrum hasn't ever done me any favors. I wouldn't mind it if such a system were erased from every known universe, but..." he grumbles, frowning. "But then you add lifespans and psionics into the mix, and everything gets tricky." TT: He chuckles to himself for a bit, eyes open in slight wonder. "Holy fuck, one of my closest friends before all this was a higher-midblood with mind-control powers. How did I manage that." GT: "I think, perhaps, that the issue of lifespans and powers has been somewhat nullified by the presence of the game," Ryspor notes with a touch of dry amusement. "Perhaps overcompensated for, in some respects." GT: "I'm fairly certain that at this point I've long since exceeded the average lifespan even of a violetblood such as myself." GT: "...having, admittedly, died thrice already." GT: "Or was that four...?" TT: He rolls his eyes. "Not everyone is a kinda-immortal skeleton yet, Ryspor. For a lot of us remaining, to get past that lifespan issue, it'll involve at least another death--" He pauses, looking evenly at Ryspor. "You've lost track," he says in an even tone. GT: "No no, give me a moment here..." Ryspor waves a hand, lost in thought. "Yes, let's see, there was...my dreamself, on Prospit, then God Tiering, then becoming a Servant, and then..." He trails off for a moment, then snaps his fingers confidently. "Yes. Four. Four times. I'm certain." TT: He facepalms, sighing loudly. "Four times. Four of them. Ryspor... that's like twice the amount of lives given to us by the standard game." GT: "...yes, well." Ryspor has the decency to look embarrassed. "In all fairness, it is nothing short of miraculous that my fourth death was not my last." TT: "Okay, that much is fair." He stares elsewhere in the room for a moment, as he tries to word what he's thinking. "I don't wanna say 'I'm glad you're a skeleton, because you're been really helpful so far,' but..." In an attempt to make that even slightly less awkward, he tries to shrug it off with a grin. Literally. GT: Ryspor grins back. "I understand. I'm glad to have gotten the chance to meet all of you, to be honest." His smile fades a little. "I'm...glad to have gotten a chance at all, really. To find a better ending than the one I would have had to settle with." TT: "Being a skeleton-ghost-thing.... Yeah, I'd want a shot at a 2nd chance as well. If all goes well, as many of us as possible can exit into the new universe... and...." He quiets down a bit, still smiling but seems to have realizes something. "Shit," he mutters to himself. GT: "What?" Ryspor blinks, refocusing on Heliux. "What's wrong?" TT: "So.... Frog breeding. That's a thing. It's a thing that's gotta be done." His upbeat tone of voice... well, it's pretty obvious someone hasn't done the frog breeding and doesn't want to. TT: He holds up a hand. "In my defence, that wasn't my job. I think." GT: "..." Ryspor's face is frozen in a dangerously plastic smile. GT: "...you are the SPACE player." TT: Yeah okay he expected this reaction. He gets up from his spot and starts backing to the doorway. "Riiiiiiiiight, that I am. So if you could just leave.... If you could just leave LoAaA and LoPaP sitting somewhere for a bit so I can portal to them, that would be swell." TT: "Yknow. So I can. Get on that...." He says, slowly backing out of the door. GT: Door? What door? There sure is a portal where a door might, hypothetically, once have been. That looks safe; you should go in it. GT: "Indeed," Ryspor says, tone exquisitely neutral. TT: Heliux exits through the portal, because he's not looking where he's going. He'll be fiiiiine, what's the WORST thing that can happen by accidentally traveling through a portal? GT: You can end up going on an unexpected day trip to LoAaA, that's what. Category:Heliux Category:Ryspor